One Simple Idea
by Callendra
Summary: Arthur inspecte une dernière fois la strate dont il a la responsabilité avant la mission. Il a vérifié les étages et revient dans le Hall quand il s'immobilise soudain... "Que faisait-il ici celui-là ?" Eames/Arthur, évidemment XD
1. We Build Our Own World

**Titre :** One Simple Idea

**Auteure : **Callendra

**Disclaimer :** _Inception_ est la propriété de Christopher Nolan (bravo à lui pour son film ! :D) et les personnages sont joués par Tom Hardy, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Léonardo DiCaprio, Ellen Page... Je ne les citerai pas tous, mais le cœur y est XD. Le titre de cette fic et ceux des chapitres, correspondent à ceux de trois des musiques tirées du film, et composées par l'éminent Hans Zimmer :D ^^.

**Genre :** Romance, puisque c'est un slash Eames/Arthur ^^ rated M (hu hu) *rougit* XD ... Je pense que je peux aussi la caser dans d'autres catégories... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Lisez donc. ^^

Avis à mes futures lectrices, et pourquoi pas lecteurs (hu hu XD). Cette fic est la première que j'ai écrite sur _Inception_. ^^ Évidemment, en tant que slasheuse invétérée, je n'ai pas pu résister au désir immodéré (comme c'est pompeux -_-" XD) de me lancer dans une romance entre nos chers Point Man et Forger :D. Ah oui d'ailleurs, j'ai conservé leurs titres anglais, je préfère vous prévenir. ^^ Je pense qu'il est inutile de préciser qui est qui XD. Voilà... je vous laisse maintenant vous plonger dans mon récit ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

- … Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à attendre le décès de Maurice Fischer. Tirons profit des prochains jours pour peaufiner les derniers détails, acheva l'Extracteur.

Ariane acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de se lever et de rejoindre le coin de l'entrepôt qu'elle s'était aménagé, alors que Yusuf retournait dans son « laboratoire ». Eames resta assis sur sa chaise, caressant son menton de ses doigts, visiblement pensif. Cobb s'était déjà éloigné, et vu son air morose, il n'était pas difficile de deviner où on pouvait le trouver en cas de besoin. Saito, pour sa part, était toujours appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, un peu plus loin. Il se redressa, sortit son portable et s'écarta des deux hommes encore présents.

Arthur griffonna encore quelques mots sur son calepin avant de se lever à son tour, partant lui aussi en direction de « ses appartements », laissant Eames seul avec ses pensées… Cobb avait raison, il fallait revérifier certains points de détail. Si Arthur avait appris une chose au cours de ses longues années de collaboration avec Dom, c'était bien qu'il ne fallait rien négliger, jusqu'à la matière d'un tapis, comme Saito le leur avait prouvé.

Penché au-dessus de son bureau, les mains à plat sur la table en fer, le Point Man relisait consciencieusement ses notes… Son esprit étant très stable, il était le rêveur attitré de la strate inférieure quand ils se lançaient dans des rêves imbriqués et pour cette mission, bien plus délicate qu'une simple extraction, l'environnement onirique se devait d'être parfait… Et une fois qu'on a vu et revu la théorie, il faut passer à la pratique… Arthur se redressa donc et sortit de son « bureau ». Il fut aussitôt surpris par la pénombre qui envahissait désormais l'entrepôt. Il avait dû passer plusieurs heures enfermé dans « ses quartiers », absorbé par ses préparatifs.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de ne pas trouver Cobb, allongé sur la chaise longue, relié à la machine à rêves. Il s'assit sur le transat, programma le temps du rêve et réajusta son gilet noir et sa cravate rouge avant d'enfoncer doucement l'aiguille dans son poignet et d'appuyer sur le bouton central. Il se laissa aller au fond du siège et ferma les yeux.

Le Hall était immense mais simple, comportait des banquettes et de grandes baies vitrées et se terminait par un bar. Un escalier central menait aux étages de l'hôtel… et c'était par là que le rêveur allait commencer son inspection. Les projections de son subconscient, qu'il avait décidé de déverser dans le rêve pour une mise en situation, évoluaient librement dans l'espace sans se préoccuper de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il allait dormir pendant dix minutes, ce qui correspondait à deux heures en rêve, le temps qu'il aurait pour faire le tour du labyrinthe… Ariane lui avait décrit ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour ce lieu, il n'avait donc plus qu'à le décorer, y apporter sa petite touche personnelle de manière à ne pas alerter le subconscient de leur cible, et le tour serait joué… Il fit le tour des chambres, contrôla les escaliers paradoxaux, monta au dernier étage par l'ascenseur pour enfin revenir au rez-de-chaussée où il vérifia les toilettes. Il prit la direction de la dernière zone à examiner : le bar. Il se figea soudain et fronça les sourcils en saisissant son dé truqué, la main plongée dans la poche de son veston… Que faisait-il ici celui-là ?

Il marcha droit sur cette apparition inopportune, tandis que les projections convergeaient vers elle, marquant une pause dans leurs discussions. Il tira un tabouret devant le comptoir et s'y installa. Accoudé au bar, il planta son regard sévère sur l'homme assis à côté de lui, occupé à siroter tranquillement sa Margarita, un sourire espiègle étirant finement ses lèvres pleines.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fous là, Eames, lança-t-il d'un ton légèrement sec qui eut pour principal effet – le seul d'ailleurs – d'agrandir son rictus.

- Qui te dit que je ne suis pas une projection de ton subconscient, Arthur ? répondit calmement le Forger en se tournant vers lui, avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres, le dévisageant avec un regard interrogateur.

- Il est très rare que les projections aient une discussion avec leur propriétaire, répliqua le Point Man sur le même ton, à ceci prêt qu'on pouvait y déceler un brin de lassitude, alors que les projections reprenaient leurs conversations.

- Qu'elles tapent l'incruste oui… mais là en l'occurrence, c'est toi qui es venu me parler…

- Ton costard impeccable te trahit. Mon subconscient ne créerait pas une projection de toi aussi bien habillée.

- Hum, tu sembles bien connaître ton subconscient, constata le brun d'un ton sarcastique, avant de porter à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres. Joli hein ? Ça me va plutôt bien. J'étais sûr que ça te plairait, _darling_, ajouta-t-il en le gratifiant d'un coup d'œil pénétrant, retrouvant son petit sourire malicieux.

Arthur ne répondit pas à cette nouvelle provocation. Il se contenta de faire pivoter son siège et ainsi pouvoir lui faire complètement face. Avec son habituel air austère et pédant, les bras croisés, il le toisait avec insistance, attendant qu'il se départît de son sourire pour lui expliquer de lui-même ce qu'il venait faire dans son rêve. Mais comme le Forger – apparemment fasciné par la rondelle de citron de son cocktail – ne semblait pas décidé à lui faire ce plaisir, il décida de rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Que fais-tu là ?

- Ah, on ne peut vraiment pas te berner toi, hein ? rétorqua Eames en le fixant de nouveau avec cette expression maligne qu'Arthur commençait à trouver bien agaçante, surtout peut-être parce que ce comportement en apparence puéril mais en réalité très habile le faisait intérieurement sourire. Je viens voir ce que tu vas faire de notre deuxième strate. Je ne voudrais pas être surpris par ce que je vais y trouver.

- Si tu as besoin des plans de l'hôtel, il te suffit de les demander à Ariane.

- Oui, mais tu ne me contrediras pas sur ce point : visiter les lieux est bien plus instructif.

- Complémentaire.

- Ta condescendance est, comme toujours, vivement appréciée, repartit le Forger avant de boire une dernière gorgée et de se lever. Tu me fais faire le tour ?

Sans un mot de plus, Arthur se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, Eames à sa suite. Les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur eux et lentement, ils montèrent vers les niveaux supérieurs.

- Eh bien, tu as fourni un bel effort pour construire ce rêve, lança le brun en parcourant la cabine des yeux d'un air désinvolte, ayant abandonné son sourire espiègle pour une expression légèrement curieuse.

Comme les portes s'ouvraient sur le dernier étage, le Point Man sortit de l'ascenseur sans répondre à sa remarque, plutôt très élogieuse d'ailleurs… Un long couloir leur faisait face et deux autres partaient de chaque côté, tous éclairés par de petites lampes murales aux abat-jour orangés et des plafonniers circulaires logés dans des renfoncements carrés. Le tout, à l'image des goûts du rêveur, donnait dans le sobre et l'élégant… Il se tourna vers son hôte.

- Pourquoi nous avoir emmenés au dernier étage ? demanda-t-il.

- Si les niveaux les plus éloignés du lieu principal sont satisfaisants, les autres le seront certainement aussi, expliqua le Forger avec un sourire avenant.

Arthur s'approcha de la chambre la plus proche mais n'eut pas le loisir de l'ouvrir. Eames, plus rapide, avait sorti une carte électronique de sa veste et entrait déjà dans la pièce, l'invitant à en faire de même par un large sourire encourageant… Sa veste désormais posée sur l'épaule avec nonchalance, il laissa traîner son regard sur les murs carrelés, le lit deux places face à l'entrée, les mêmes luminaires diffusant cette ambiance tamisée, plutôt accueillante. Le rêveur, les bras croisés, posté à un mètre de la porte qui s'était refermée d'elle-même après son passage, dardait sur lui un regard insistant. Son invité avait effectivement fait un effort vestimentaire : il avait laissé ses chemises fleuries dans le monde réel et avait opté pour plus de simplicité, et de classe. Il abandonna sa veste noire sur une chaise et se tourna vers son hôte, toujours immobile à quelques mètres de lui. Décidément, son air strict n'en finissait pas de l'amuser, et il ne se privait pas de le montrer par un petit sourire.

- C'est très réussi, dit-il en jetant un autre coup d'œil à la pièce. Je m'en doutais, mais ça ne coûte rien de s'en assurer. N'ai-je pas raison, _darling_ ?

Le visage du Point Man se durcit légèrement face à cette nouvelle bravade. Il ne cessait de le dévisager sans retenue, dans cette même position exprimant particulièrement bien son agacement. Son vis-à-vis, le scrutant dès lors intensément, s'approcha lentement de lui. Statique, Arthur leva tout de même un sourcil devant ce comportement soudain étrange. Il ne réagit pourtant pas, même quand il le prit par les épaules pour le faire reculer jusqu'à se retrouver coincé contre la porte.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, dit-il enfin, que peu impressionné, alors que le Forger avait posé une main contre la paroi, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Je teste la solidité de la structure, répondit le brun non sans arborer un petit sourire malicieux, avant de coller son corps au sien, le fixant toujours de son regard provocateur.

- Il y a d'autres moyens de le faire, rétorqua le rêveur en le toisant avec suspicion, ses bras toujours croisés constituant le dernier rempart au contact.

- Tu as raison, mais exercer dessus la pression de nos deux corps en est un bon. Et je ne voudrais pas détruire ce bel ouvrage en balançant une chaise dans un mur.

Eames marqua une petite pause où il se contenta de continuer de le dévisager avant de se mettre à dénouer sa cravate.

- Et là, tu testes quoi ? La texture de mes vêtements ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre, toutefois visiblement empreint d'ironie. Tu crois que je n'ai pas deviné la raison de ta présence ici ?

Le brun interrompit tout mouvement, et riva ses yeux finement pétillants sur les siens. Son sourire s'étira progressivement.

- Il faut être sûr du réalisme des détails, même les plus insignifiants. Fischer ne se rendra compte de rien pendant le rêve, mais il ne faut pas qu'il se pose des questions une fois réveillé.

- Ce n'est pas la vraie raison de ta venue, objecta le Point Man, affichant toujours un visage sévère. Tu me dis prévisible mais tu l'es tout autant, ajouta-t-il après un court silence, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Et si nous allions tester le moelleux de ce lit ? suggéra Eames pour toute réponse, après un autre silence.

Sans même attendre son accord, qui lui sembla alors si évident, il pressa furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et eut le plaisir de le sentir répondre avec autant d'ardeur. Il l'entraîna vers le lit sans rompre le baiser, presque entièrement contre lui, puisque son partenaire avait enfin daigné décroiser ses bras et les passer derrière sa nuque et dans son dos. Il l'allongea sur le couvre-lit à carreaux et s'étendit sur lui dans un même mouvement. Il se recula et le contempla un instant avant de redescendre lentement vers ses lèvres, et de dévier au dernier moment en direction de son cou. Arthur sourit davantage en réaction à ce comportement facétieux, et ferma les yeux quand il sentit sa bouche se poser sur sa peau, juste au-dessus de son col.

Eames se redressa bien vite et, à cheval sur lui, penché au-dessus de son torse, se remit à desserrer ce tissu rouge bien encombrant. Son propriétaire, ne le quittant pas de son regard désormais intense, se laissait docilement faire… Sa cravate atterrit sur le plancher, suivie de près par son gilet. Joueur, le Forger descendit sur son torse et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec les dents, ses mains se trouvant être occupées à la retirer de son pantalon, celles de son partenaire déjà logées dans ses cheveux peignés… plus pour très longtemps.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour venir à bout de tous les boutons. Arrivé au niveau de son bas-ventre, presque allongé entre ses jambes, il fit remonter délicatement ses mains le long de ses flancs, appréciant particulièrement les frissons qu'il lui procurait, les soupirs qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Il revint lentement vers son visage en traçant une ligne invisible sur son torse, là où sa bouche se posait. Il saisit son menton et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, en quémandant déjà l'ouverture par de petits coups de langues. Son empressement fit sourire Arthur, lui donna l'envie de rentrer plus encore dans son jeu.

Ses doigts de nouveau agrippés à son cou et à sa chemise, il introduisit sa langue par l'interstice sans lui demander son avis. Ce geste ne surprit pas vraiment son partenaire, familier de son caractère et de ses réactions. Il le laissa explorer sa bouche à loisir, gémissant faiblement quand il passait sur son palais sensible. Sa main abandonna son menton pour aller rejoindre l'autre, déjà en train de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il enroula sa langue autour de la sienne et l'entraîna dans un tango endiablé, alors qu'il tirait sur la braguette de son pantalon. Il rompit ce baiser passionné en dépit des protestations du rêveur, réflexe qui lui inspira un nouveau sourire satisfait. Il fut d'autant plus ravi de le sentir se cambrer et de l'entendre gémir quand il referma sa main sur son sexe, passée sous son boxer. Il alla mordiller délicatement le lobe de son oreille, savourant pleinement ses soupirs incontrôlés sous les caresses qu'il appliquait à son membre et à ses bourses, son autre main sur sa cuisse.

Les doigts du Point Man se glissèrent sous sa chemise, une fois celle-ci dégagée du pantalon. Il les fit remonter sur son échine, sans trop se presser, adaptant ses effleurements aux réactions de son partenaire, dont les gémissements variaient en intensité selon les endroits qu'il stimulait. Il se redressa, juste assez pour pouvoir atteindre le cou du Forger, juste assez pour embrasser sa peau avec gourmandise, et ainsi renforcer ses plaintes. Il ne retint pas la sienne lorsque des dents vinrent mordiller un de ses tétons, durcissant un peu plus à chacune de ses attentions.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il était vraiment question de sensations dans le rêve. Arthur s'en apercevait plus clairement à cet instant qu'à aucun autre. La douce chaleur qui envahissait si agréablement son corps, décuplée dans son bas-ventre, semblait si réelle que s'il ne se savait pas endormi, il ne croirait pas une seule seconde avoir quitté la réalité… Il sentait son sexe se durcir peu à peu entre les doigts d'Eames, emporté par le lent mais ferme mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il y avait imprimé. Respirant profondément contre son épaule, il ne perdait rien des frémissements que lui procuraient ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire. Les yeux clos, il fit passer ses mains sur son torse en un long frôlement, très appréciateur des frissons qu'il sentait naître sous ses doigts. La pression sur sa hanche, où reposait l'entrejambe du brun, lui indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas le seul à profiter pleinement du réalisme onirique.

Un à un, il se mit à défaire les boutons, sans cesser de recouvrir sa peau de baisers. Il se contenta de dégager ses épaules avant d'y laisser glisser ses lèvres, ses mains déjà à l'assaut de son ventre, ne pouvant s'empêcher de soupirer toujours un peu plus fort sous les gestes adroits du Forger. Ce dernier se recula enfin et, sans le quitter des yeux de son regard flamboyant, il baissa son pantalon à mi-cuisses. Malgré son désir pressant, il fit doucement glisser son boxer et déposa quelques baisers électrisants sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, juste pour le plaisir de le voir exprimer son impatience. Et comme le jeune homme commençait à remuer les hanches, l'incitant par un regard étincelant à donner vie à son idée, il s'accorda un sourire avant de prendre son sexe tendu en bouche. Arthur poussa une plainte très suggestive et se cambra de nouveau, bien plus que la fois précédente, ses mains se rejoignant presque naturellement sur son cuir chevelu.

La vue offerte à Eames était imprenable : il pouvait distinguer le tressaillement de ses muscles, la légère rougeur de ses joues, sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper ses gémissements de plaisir, ses tétons saillants d'excitation… et il s'en délectait, assurément. Massant délicatement ses bourses, léchant son gland, suçant consciencieusement sa hampe gorgée de sang, il sentait son propre sexe devenir douloureux de désir. Il se redressa, pressentant que son partenaire ne tarderait pas à jouir s'il continuait ses cajoleries. Revenant au niveau de son visage, une nouvelle vague de désir le submergea quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur le regard enfiévré d'Arthur.

- Prends-moi, Eames, maintenant, le pria ce dernier d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Je ne saurais te refuser une telle faveur, _darling_, répondit le Forger avec un franc sourire, avant de l'embrasser avec passion durant quelques secondes.

Il rompit le baiser et, le contemplant de son regard brillant, il humidifia avec soin deux de ses doigts. Il reprit ses lèvres au moment où il introduisit sa première phalange dans son intimité, comblé de l'entendre gémir contre sa bouche. Son autre main enserrant sa nuque, il commença à bouger son premier doigt en lui. Les ongles d'Arthur s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans son dos, lui faisant pousser une faible plainte qui alla se perdre au fond de sa bouche. Il inséra un second doigt et poursuivit ses mouvements, sous les halètements de plus en plus expressifs du jeune homme.

Le jugeant prêt, il retira ses doigts et abaissa son pantalon et son slip avant d'enlever complètement les siens. Il se positionna devant l'entrée et, s'allongeant à nouveau sur lui, le menton sur son épaule, il le pénétra avec ardeur mais sans brusquerie, goûtant pleinement au cri, de douleur mais surtout de plaisir, qu'Arthur n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser. Reprenant possession de ses lèvres, il resta immobile un moment avant d'entamer un faible déhanchement, attisé par ses plaintes étouffées. Les ondulations du bassin du jeune homme l'incitèrent bientôt fortement à accélérer, ce qu'il s'empressa aussitôt de faire.

Les vagues de plaisir qui affluaient au cerveau du Point Man, plus vraies que nature, gagnaient progressivement en intensité. La main d'Eames autour de son sexe, le massant au rythme de ses à-coups, la sueur couvrant leurs deux corps, leurs gémissements s'élevant de concert dans la chambre d'hôtel, tout le plongeait peu à peu dans l'euphorie la plus complète. Chaque fois que le Forger atteignait sa prostate, un frisson de jouissance plus enivrant l'envahissait. Chaque frottement de sa peau contre la sienne constituait une exquise torture.

Finalement, le corps saturé de plaisir, il s'abandonna dans un dernier cambrement, Eames se déversant en lui dans un grondement d'extase. Épuisé mais serein, Arthur riva ses pupilles dilatées sur les siennes, avant de se redresser une dernière fois pour l'embrasser. La pression sur son corps commença à s'alléger, leurs bouches se séparèrent. Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Voilà... c'était bien hein ? :D Mô non faites pas cette tête, ce n'est pas fini, même si ça pourrait ! ^^ XD Le 2e chapitre vous attend dès à présent XD. Alors justement, il est bien plus court que le premier, mais j'ai voulu diviser l'histoire en deux parties pour vous éviter un One shot de 5000 mots et aussi pour une autre raison... mais une fois encore, je n'en dirai pas plus ;). Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez aller directement lire le second chapitre, que vous ne pouvez pas aussi me laisser une REVIEW :D. (je l'écris en gros comme ça ça se voit bien =3 PTDR) J'espère que vous avez aimé la première partie, car voici la deuxième ^^.


	2. Dream is Collapsing

Et voici le second et dernier chapitre de cette fic ^^. Encore une fois, bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

_Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux._

Il balaya la pièce d'un coup d'œil vigilant, surpris de se trouver à nouveau dans la pénombre, de sentir sa cravate nouée autour de son cou. Il ôta le câble de son poignet et se tourna vers l'autre transat. Il demeura immobile, interdit, en le découvrant vide. Ils venaient tous deux de quitter le rêve, il n'avait pas pu s'éclipser aussi rapidement… Considérant la situation avec perplexité, le jeune homme restait étendu sur la chaise longue. Eames ne l'avait pas suivi dans l'hôtel ? Il n'avait pas faussement tenté de l'abuser pour obtenir ses faveurs ? Ce qui dérangeait le Point Man, c'était le constat bien inconfortable que son subconscient avait « organisé » cette rencontre avec sa projection et l'avait amené à avoir une relation sexuelle avec lui. En rêve, certes, mais tout de même… Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était qu'au lieu de le repousser comme il l'aurait fait dans le monde réel, il s'était prêté au jeu, et avec engouement qui plus est. Il savait que l'attitude du Forger à son égard ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent, mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point. Son inconscient l'avait poussé à répondre aux avances de la projection avec un naturel alarmant, et il ne voyait à cela qu'une seule explication : son attirance était bien plus développée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé… Il avait cru maîtriser la situation, mais cela n'avait manifestement pas été le cas.

Arthur finit par se lever. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de rester assis dans le noir à ressasser ce rêve troublant, et se polluer l'esprit avant une mission, surtout de cette envergure, était la dernière chose à faire. Il alla chercher de quoi se préparer un dîner frugal avant de retourner dans « ses quartiers ». Étendu sur son lit d'appoint, il relut un moment les informations qu'il avait collectées sur Robert Fischer, peu enclin à se coucher. Finalement, il referma son carnet et le remit à sa place, sur son bureau. Il retira ses vêtements et, ne conservant que son boxer, il éteignit la lumière et s'endormit, après être resté quelques instants les yeux ouverts, perdus dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Les échos d'une conversation le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il se redressa lentement et s'assit au bord du lit. Il s'accorda quelques instants pour émerger avant de se lever et de s'habiller, optant ce jour-ci pour un pantalon gris foncé et une chemise blanche à rayures claires, rehaussée d'un gilet et d'une cravate assortis à son pantalon. Il se passa un rapide coup de peigne avant de rejoindre la pièce principale.

- Évidemment, l'idée germera bien plus facilement si elle vient de lui, disait le Forger devant sa tasse de café, assis autour de la grande table en compagnie de Cobb, d'Ariane et de Saito. J'ai passé un certain temps à analyser Browning, je suis prêt à endosser son identité.

- Yusuf a testé une dernière fois les sédatifs et il est parvenu à supprimer les effets secondaires, renchérit l'Extracteur. Nous ne devrions pas rencontrer de difficultés si les décharges sont correctement synchronisées.

- La structure de l'hôtel est stable, annonça Arthur en prenant place, un peu à l'écart des quatre autres. Chaque élément est à sa place, termina-t-il avant de saisir la cafetière et de se servir une tasse pleine, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- J'ai revu les labyrinthes et fait quelques changements, déclara la jeune Architecte. Je laisserai les plans sur la table, si vous voulez en prendre connaissance.

Cobb approuva son initiative d'un hochement de tête, non pour lui-même, mais pour ses collègues. Il se tourna vers Saito et lui demanda quelques informations supplémentaires sur le Boeing mis à leur disposition, alors qu'Ariane et Eames discutaient tranquillement de l'infinité de possibilités que permettait le monde onirique. Arthur posa sur le Forger un regard insistant. Il savait désormais à peu près à quoi s'en tenir avec son propre subconscient, mais il ignorait ce qui pouvait bien _lui_ trotter dans la tête. Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours considéré les « _darling_ » qui concluaient presque chacune des répliques sarcastiques lui étant destinées comme de simples provocations, à l'instar de ses rictus moqueurs. Mais là, la situation était sensiblement différente et même s'il persistait à penser que le brun prenait tout simplement un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses réactions, il jugea préférable de conserver une certaine mesure dans ses réflexions.

Revenant à la réalité, il s'aperçut que Cobb et Saito avaient quitté la table, et surtout, qu'Eames et Ariane le dévisageaient silencieusement, lui affichant un air à la fois interrogateur et quelque peu amusé, elle étonné. Réalisant qu'il n'avait cessé de le scruter pendant plusieurs minutes, il détourna le regard et se leva sans rien ajouter pour se diriger vers sa partie de l'entrepôt. Il s'assit à son bureau et resta immobile un instant, les avant-bras posés sur la table, les yeux dans le vague. Il releva enfin la tête et, légèrement agacé, se mit à feuilleter un à un ses documents, plus pour s'occuper que par réelle nécessité.

Arthur pianotait sur son portable quand il entendit frapper à la porte. Il releva les yeux et posa l'appareil avant d'autoriser l'accès à son visiteur. Il ne le quitta pas du regard quand Eames entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, un petit sourire affable étirant ses lèvres, quelques feuilles à la main.

- Je t'apporte les plans modifiés d'Ariane, expliqua-t-il en posant lesdits plans sous le nez de son collègue.

Les mains dans les poches, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas nonchalant, alors que le Point Man se penchait déjà sur les feuillets. Une main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta et se retourna légèrement pour le regarder.

- Au fait, il y avait un problème tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

- Un problème ? répéta le jeune homme en quittant le document des yeux pour le dévisager, affichant un visage neutre.

- Tu m'as fixé pendant près de 5 minutes… j'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

- Je réfléchissais, expliqua-t-il en se concentrant de nouveau sur les schémas.

- C'est une activité très honorable, mais, la prochaine fois, évite de me choisir comme point de fuite, c'est assez perturbant.

Il le gratifia d'un regard pénétrant, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, avant de quitter la pièce sans attendre de réponse, qui ne serait de toute façon pas venue. Le Forger retourna dans la pièce principale et se rassit autour de la grande table. Il sortit son PDA et comme il avait enfin un moment de libre entre toutes ses vérifications, il commença à reclasser ses données, chose qu'il s'était promis de faire depuis un moment… mais son esprit était ailleurs.

Ariane apprenait vraiment vite. Si son ancienne version des labyrinthes comportait encore des failles, la nouvelle se rapprochait dangereusement de la perfection. Le Point Man en était impressionné. Considérant avoir intégré les nouveaux éléments, il se leva et quitta « ses quartiers », emportant son calepin. Il rejoignit ceux de la jeune fille, qui se trouva ravie de lui fournir les quelques précisions qu'il était venu chercher. Ceci fait, il revint dans la pièce principale et s'assit sur une chaise, sans vraiment se soucier d'Eames et de Yusuf, en grande conversation un peu plus loin. Il se mit à parcourir les pages de son carnet, y incluant petit à petit les nouveaux détails. Il releva les yeux vers ses deux collègues et les observa un instant, avant de retourner à ses notes, sans s'apercevoir que le brun s'était tourné vers lui au même moment. Ce dernier se tut et le scruta du regard d'un air pensif. Interloqué, le Chimiste les dévisagea successivement, restant toutefois silencieux. Au bout de quelques instants, ayant terminé ses ajouts, Arthur se releva et s'éloigna en direction de ses « appartements ». Yusuf se tourna alors vers Eames, toujours en train de le fixer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il, quelque peu dérouté par l'étrangeté de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le Forger sans quitter le jeune homme du regard. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite d'une démarche assurée, laissant le Chimiste seul avec son incompréhension.

Le Point Man venait de fermer la porte quand il arriva devant. Il se manifesta par quelques coups sur le battant et attendit son autorisation pour pénétrer dans son « bureau ». Arthur lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et alla poser son carnet sur la table avant d'ouvrir le tiroir pour en sortir le livre dans lequel il comptait se plonger une fois Eames parti. Quand il releva la tête, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne cessait de le dévisager, les mains dans les poches, immobile à un mètre de la porte.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- J'essaie de lire dans tes pensées à travers tes cheveux mais je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal. J'y verrais peut-être un peu plus clair si tu me disais pourquoi je suis le centre de ton attention depuis ce matin.

- Tu n'es pas le centre de mon attention, répondit simplement Arthur en retournant le livre pour lire la quatrième de couverture.

Loin d'être satisfait de cette réponse, le Forger s'avança lentement vers lui après l'avoir encore examiné quelques instants. Arrivé à ses côtés, il le contraignit à interrompre sa lecture en le faisant pivoter, sa main pressée sur son épaule.

- Tu as manifestement un problème avec moi, dit-il sans retirer sa main, son regard insistant plongé dans le sien. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux de le résoudre, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de compromettre notre opération.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea intensément quelques instants, avant de saisir sa nuque et de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Tout d'abord surpris par ce geste pour le moins inattendu, Eames répondit au baiser de son collègue et le plaqua même contre le mur. Il rompit finalement le contact et se recula légèrement, juste ce qu'il fallait pour le fixer d'un regard étincelant, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

- C'était donc ça ton problème, plaisanta-t-il en caressant déjà sa taille de ses mains.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, répliqua Arthur sans le quitter de ses yeux brillants.

Le Forger laissa son sourire s'agrandir avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres pour mieux s'en séparer et suivre la courbe de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille. Il fut ravi de sentir les mains de son collègue se refermer sur ses cheveux et sa veste marron. Le Point Man entendit soudain une musique s'élever, provenant certainement de la pièce d'à côté, celle de l'Extracteur. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et s'immobilisa, ce qui poussa Eames à se redresser pour lui faire face… Cobb était certainement occupé à régler le volume de la chanson qui indiquait l'imminence du réveil… Arthur plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui du brun, qui avait rivé sur lui des yeux légèrement interrogateurs. Alors que ce dernier retrouvait son sourire malicieux, il fut pris d'un doute…

« _Non, rien de rien… Non, je ne regrette rien…_ »

* * *

Voilà... cette fois-ci c'est vraiment fini XD. Là en revanche, votre avis serait vivement apprécié :D XD. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, du début à la fin. ^^ Et comme vous vous en doutez, j'attends particulièrement vos impressions sur la fin ^^. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Faites-le moi savoir ;). A bientôt ^^.


End file.
